UNDEFINED
by Dika137
Summary: "Aku tidak tahu orientasi seksual mu dan aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko apapun." Baekhyun ingin menghilang saja sebelum dia berharap terlalu jauh pada Chanyeol. "Kenapa?" Baekhyun benar-benar tersedot kedalam pesona laki-laki disampingnya. "Karena aku belum resmi mengikatmu, Byun Baekhyun." Bad summary, Chanbaek Story, Oneshoot! Warning NC! Tidak untuk anak-anak polos


Baekhyun tahu dia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan dosen Kim yang terlambat tiga jam dari waktu bimbingan mereka. Tidak pula pada petugas perpustakaan yang meninggalkan meja pengawas untuk berkencan dengan kekasihnya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun menunggu seorang diri di perpustakaan. Tidak pula pada hujan yang mengguyur dengan deras hingga Baekhyun harus terjebak di gedung fakultas lebih lama karena lupa membawa payung. Baekhyun tidak mungkin menerobos hujan, karena skripsi yang ada dalam pelukannya sekarang sama pentingnya dengan nyawanya sendiri.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun meski kini dia harus berjalan kaki seorang diri. Bus tidak beroperasi karena ada pohon tumbang di jalan utama yang menghalangi rute jalan. Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa menyalahkan angin yang kini berhembus kencang, mengantarkan sensasi dingin yang membuat tubuh mungilnya nyaris mengigil. Baekhyun tidak tahu musim penghujan mulai tiba, dia tidak ada waktu untuk melihat ramalan cuaca karena deadline revisi memaksa Baekhyun untuk selalu bergegas.

Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah seperti biasa. Hidupnya selalu sama dan monoton, dengan kesialan-kesialan kecil yang memang menjadi bumbu sempurna dalam kehidupannya. Baekhyun menghela nafas, berbelok memasuki kawasan menyeramkan yang memang harus dia lewati jika ingin sampai dengan cepat menuju apartemennya yang berada disudut kota. Setidaknya Baekhyun bersyukur karena sekarang dia mampu menyewa apartemen murah yang kumuh. Tidak lagi tinggal bersama anak-anak panti yang tidak memiliki ayah dan ibu sepertinya.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun, lahir 6 mei, dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu. Hidup seorang diri disebuah apartemen pinggiran yang ada di Seoul. Tubuhnya mungil, kurus dengan tinggi badan semampai. Lekuk tubuhnya nyaris membuat wanita normal manapun iri, tanpa jakun yang biasanya ada disetiap leher laki-laki, dengan rambut hitam tebal dan wajah yang manis. Baekhyun menyukai apapun yang berasal dari strawbery. Ice cream strawberry, jus strawberry, cake strawberry, bahkan wangi sabun dan shampoo nya juga tidak jauh dari ekstrak strawberry. Baekhyun bahkan harus menambah jam kerja part timenya agar bisa membeli sabun dan juga shampoo favoritnya.

Baekhyun tidak keberatan. Dari kecil dia sudah terbiasa untuk bekerja keras agar bisa memenuhi kebutuhan dan hal-hal yang dia inginkan. Besar di Panti asuhan mengajarkan Baekhyun banyak hal, salah satunya sabar dan kerja keras. Dia diajarkan untuk tidak mengeluh, meski terkadang takdir seolah menertawai jalan hidupnya.

Hujan bahkan belum reda, Wangi busuk menguar diudara saat sampah berserakan bertemu dengan genangan air yang merembes. Tidak ada saluran pembuangan air yang dapat menyalurkan air menuju sungai. Sampah menumpuk disisi jalan yang dipenuhi kendaraan-kendaraan sederhana yang fungsinya hanya untuk berkendara, seolah-olah berebut tempat ditengah jalan perumahan yang sempit.

Baekhyun sadar dia harus bekerja lebih keras agar bisa pindah dan menempati apartemen yang lebih layak. Besok, Baekhyun selalu berharap seperti itu dan melantunkan doa-doa yang sama sebelum tidur. Tidak ada salahnya dengan berdo'a meski Baekhyun ragu Tuhan akan mendengar doa yang dia ucapkan.

Satu belokan lagi maka Baekhyun bisa melihat jalan sempit yang menuju langsung ke apartemennya. Kakinya yang terbaluti converse lama yang mulai usang bergegas, mengabaikan percikan air saat massa tubuhnya yang lebih berat menyentuh genangan air hujan dijalanan yang berlubang. Nafasnya menderu karena dingin, dan yang Baekhyun inginkan hanyalah mandi dan segelas teh hangat yang mengepul. Dia tidak punya coklat karena tugas akhirnya menyita semua tabungan yang Baekhyun punya.

Suara derit mobil yang memekakkan telinga memaksa Baekhyun untuk menghentikan langkah kakinya. Tubuhnya menggigil karena air hujan dan rasa takut yang perlahan menjalar. Berproses dari pandangannya dan naik ke otak, mengantarkan sentakan rasa panik ke seluruh tubuhnya. Baekhyun mundur satu langkah, tepat diujung jalan Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh seorang wanita yang melayang diudara sebelum jatuh dengan bunyi gedebuk keras.

Baekhyun meringis, keringat berbaur dengan air hujan dan menambah kekalutan Baekhyun hingga punggungnya terasa dingin. Kakinya kaku, seolah terbenam ke dalam tanah dan tidak bisa digunakan untuk melangkah. Bau anyir darah menyeruak ke atas, memenuhi ruang yang bisa digapai dan terhirup oleh Baekhyun. Perutnya tiba-tiba terasa mual dengan tangan dingin yang terasa kebas.

Tubuh gadis itu jatuh tepat di depan mobil. Kakinya terlipat dengan posisi tidak menyenangkan. Baekhyun yakin lutut gadis itu patah, dengan rambut tergerai menutupi wajah dan darah pekat yang merembes turun dari sana. Seolah ada gelas bocor yang mengalirkan air.

Baekhyun membeku, menahan napas saat pintu mobil membuka dan seorang laki-laki melangkah turun dari sana. Wajahnya kaku tanpa ekspresi, dengan lampu jalan yang menyorot redup, Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah tampan yang mulai dimakan usia. Ekspresinya dingin, tanpa raut bersalah sama sekali dan berjongkok untuk melihat korban yang dia tabrak, tangannya terulur, mendorong kepala sang gadis lalu mendecih pelan. Seolah mengutuk kematian sang gadis karena menghambat jalan pulangnya.

Dan ketakutan Baekhyun menguap. Dia tahu manusia yang diciptakan Tuhan sangat beragam. Dari yang berhati mulia sampai yang berhati iblis. Baekhyun naif, dia pikir tidak ada manusia yang benar-benar jahat, keadaanlah yang memaksa manusia untuk berbuat hal yang salah. Tapi Baekhyun sadar bahwa terkadang Tuhan juga menciptakan manusia tanpa hati, tanpa rasa bersalah, dan tanpa penyesalan.

Sosok itu bergerak bangun, kakinya yang dibaluti sepatu mahal yang mengkilat menendang lutut sang gadis dengan geraman rendah. Dia meludah, mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena hujan dan bergerak untuk berlalu. Baekhyun mengutuk jalanan yang sepi, Baekhyun mengutuk kawasan kumuh tempat dia tinggal, Baekhyun harap ada cctv yang bisa mengungkap kejahatan iblis di depannya. Iblis yang kini menatap Baekhyun yang masih mematung dilorong sempit.

Mata mereka bertemu. Tubuh mengigil Baekhyun semakin kaku, dia seharusnya lari saat ini. Tapi Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa bersuara sedikitpun. Tangannya yang memeluk skripsi mengepal, bibirnya mengatup dengan kasar. Matanya mengerjap sesekali, membalas tatapan penuh cemooh yang dilemparkan sosok didepannya.

Baekhyun terperangah, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Bukannya takut karena terpergok, sosok itu malah mencibir sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya dengan santai. Menabrak sekali lagi gadis tidak bersalah yang sudah merenggang nyawa.

Baekhyun refleks memejamkan matanya, merasa dingin justru disaat air mata terasa hangat di pipinya.

 **.**

 **.**

•• **UNDEFINED••**

 **.**

 **A Story about Chanbaek**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bagian dari EXO, dan EXO bagian dari SM. Hanya cerita sederhana tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kusayang mereka, dan aku harap mereka tahu itu~**

 **.**

 **.**

Semenjak mimpi buruk itu lewat, Baekhyun dicekam ketakutan yang tidak jelas. Dia tidak berani melewati jalan yang sama seorang diri meski di siang hari. Dia selalu pulang sebelum matahari benar-benar terbenam. Dan membatalkan nyaris semua kerja sampingan yang dia lakukan di malam hari. Baekhyun bersyukur dia sebentar lagi lulus, itu artinya dia tidak membutuhkan banyak uang lagi untuk membiayai pendidikannya.

Kejadian malam itu terlalu menakutkan. Dengan rasa benci yang tertanam di dalam hati Baekhyun. Kasus itu ditutup begitu saja, meski nyaris semua penghuni di apartemen yang sama dengannya melihat mayat gadis itu keesokan harinya. mereka memilih diam dan bergosip tanpa suara. Dan Baekhyun benar-benar geram, seolah kecelakaan itu tidak melibatkan nyawa manusia.

Baekhyun menggerutu, kalau bukan karena perutnya yang lapar dan lemari penyimpanannya yang kosong, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah sudi keluar malam-malam meski jam di dinding baru menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Katakan Baekhyun trauma, karena meski Baekhyun benci ketidakadilan yang terpampang nyata di depannya, dia tidak bisa bersuara dan mengungkapkan apa yang dia lihat.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun takut, meski dia enggan mengakuinya.

"Selamat datang," Seorang pemuda menyapa dengan senyum manis dari balik meja kasir. Baekhyun mengangguk, membalas seadanya dan meneruskan langkah kakinya. Dia bergerak langsung kearah sudut, ke deretan rak makanan yang berisi mie instan. Baekhyun mengambil beberapa, dia tidak terlalu mahir memasak dan tidak punya cukup uang untuk membeli banyak makanan cepat saji.

Baekhyun menggeleng, berhenti mengasihani dirinya sendiri dan menempatkan barang-barang yang dia butuhkan ke dalam keranjang yang Baekhyun temukan di pinggir jalan. Terkadang banyak pengunjung yang tidak punya adab dengan meletakkan keranjang makanan mereka sembarangan saat tidak jadi membeli sesuatu. Baekhyun mendesah, berbelok ke arah kiri dan memasuki rak makanan ringan. Langkah kaki Baekhyun bergerak otomatis kearah pendingin, mencari benda yang selalu dia beli bila ada kesempatan.

"Haruskah susu strawberryku diletakkan di rak paling atas?" Baekhyun menggerutu pada mesin pendingin yang ada didepannya. Tangannya meletakkan keranjang makanan yang sejak tadi dia pegang ke lantai dan mulai berjinjit, satu hal yang tidak bisa Baekhyun syukuri dalam hidupnya adalah tinggi badannya yang selalu membuat Baekhyun kesulitan disaat-saat tertentu.

Baekhyun menggerutu, meloncat-loncat setinggi yang dia bisa dan menggapai angin. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh rak sialan itu apalagi mengambil susu strawberry yang dia inginkan. Terkutuklah tubuhnya yang mungil.

"Bergeserlah," Baekhyun refleks melangkah mundur dan nyaris menabrak rak pendingin karena terkejut. Dia mematung, menatap tidak percaya tangan yang terulur dan menggapai dengan mudah susu strawberry yang sejak tadi menjadi incarannya. Susu itu ada didepannya, di ulurkan oleh seorang pemuda dengan tinggi menjulang. Tidak, hanya Baekhyun yang terlalu mungil. "Terima Kasih," Baekhyun bersyukur suaranya tidak menghilang, dia mengerjap linglung, menatap sosok didepannya dengan wajah polos.

Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dia akan ditolong oleh seorang pemuda dengan wajah kelewat tampan. Baekhyun laki-laki, dan dia juga tampan. Tapi laki-laki di depannya berbeda. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam, dengan poni yang setengah basah jatuh membingkai wajahnya yang tampan. Sorot matanya dingin, dengan hidung mancung dan bibir tebal yang berwarna merah. Kulitnya putih, dengan garis rahang tajam yang mempertegas kemaskulinan laki-laki tersebut. Dan Baekhyun sadar bahwa tidak seharusnya laki-laki mengagumi orang yang berjenis kelamin sama dengan mereka.

"Hm," Hanya gumaman. Laki-laki itu menjauh tanpa ucapan lain sama sekali. Hanya gumaman, hanya 'hm' yang bisa Baekhyun dengar. Bukannya Baekhyun ingin berlama-lama atau bagaimana, Baekhyun hanya ingin bersikap sopan karena ditolong.

Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun menggerutu. Sadar bahwa dia baru saja menyangkal pikirannya sendiri. Baekhyun tidak pernah punya waktu untuk berkencan apalagi peduli dengan lawan jenis. Saat usianya 18 tahun dan diharuskan meninggalkan panti, yang ada dalam pikiran Baekhyun hanyalah bekerja dan belajar, berusaha keras mendapatkan beasiswa dan lulus sesegera mungkin. Baekhyun tidak pernah ada waktu untuk mengurusi hal remeh temeh yang berkaitan dengan perasaan. Tidak, tapi hanya dalam waktu singkat Baekhyun mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya.

Apa alasan Baekhyun tidak pernah berkencan selama ini karena dia gay? Baekhyun mendesah frustasi. Mengambil keranjang makannya yang ada dilantai dan bergegas ke arah kasir, dia harus membayar belanjaannya secepat mungkin, pulang kerumah, makan, mandi, tidur, dan melupakan sosok asing yang kini terus-terusan mencuri celah untuk masuk dalam pikirannya.

Baekhyun keluar dengan dua kantung belanjaan ditangannya. Tangannya mendorong pintu keluar dengan kaki lalu terdiam. Hujan lagi-lagi turun dengan deras, dan Baekhyun tahu lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Salahnya karena sibuk pada laptop dan lupa untuk mengecek ramalan cuaca meski cuma sepersekian detik.

Baekhyun mematung, dia tidak bisa menerobos hujan. Bukan karena dia takut kedinginan atau basah. Trauma sialan itu juga membuat Baekhyun takut untuk menerobos hujan. Dia hanya berdiri kaku didepan swalayan dan menatap hujan yang turun dengan derasnya dengan tatapan nanar.

Seandainya Baekhyun berani mengungkapkan apa yang dia lihat, Baekhyun yakin dia tidak akan setakut dan selemah ini. Dia sudah hidup dengan keras selama beberapa tahun, dan ancaman seharusnya tidak membuat Baekhyun takut. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari tatapan lelaki itu, tatapan itu seolah membius Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun tidak ingin mencoba untuk mencari gara-gara.

"Hujan tidak akan berhenti." Rasa hangat menyelimuti Baekhyun saat laki-laki itu berdiri disampingnya. Dia menatap ke depan, tidak membalas tatapan Baekhyun yang kini tertuju padanya. Seperti anak kecil yang menatap tertarik ke arah mainan yang menggoda mereka untuk dimainkan. "Kau akan tetap menunggu?" Dia menoleh, dan Baekhyun mengutuk tubuhnya yang lupa caranya menarik nafas dengan benar. Tatapan itu terlalu kelam untuk dimengerti oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau akan menerobos?" Baekhyun tidak peduli jika suaranya bergetar. Toh hujan dan angin dingin bisa Baekhyun jadikan alasan. Meski Baekhyun sadar bahwa sosok didepannya lah yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun bergetar. Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya bereaksi berlebihan terhadap orang asing yang baru dia temui.

"Aku memakai jaket sejak awal." Baekhyun mengangguk dengan bodohnya, membenarkan perkataan sosok didepannya dan menatap jaket hitam yang membungkus tubuh tinggi lelaki itu. Baekhyun seharusnya sadar mengapa poni laki-laki didepannya setengah basah. Mungkin hujan turun sejak tadi dan Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya.

"Kau bisa pergi terlebih dulu," Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Seharusnya dia tidak menjawab seperti itu karena laki-laki itu bahkan tidak menawarkan 'ajakan' pulang bersama.

Baekhyun sadar bahwa sosok didepannya berhasil menyerap kepintaran Baekhyun dari otaknya dalam waktu singkat. Karena Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar.

"Oke." Suara bass itu menjawab dengan nada rendah, tipe suara menakutkan dan juga menenangkan dalam waktu bersamaan. "Bisa kau pegang ini sebentar?" Kantung belanjaan itu terulur didepan Baekhyun. Isinya ringan, bahkan Baekhyun tidak yakin bahwa lelaki itu membeli sesuatu. Baekhyun menggenggam tiga belanjaan di kedua tangannya. Matanya menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Aku khawatir kau bisa tertiup angin dengan pakaian setipis itu." Suara bassnya seolah memaksa Baekhyun untuk memindai pakaiannya sendiri. Celana hitam selutut dan baju kaos berwarna biru langit. Baekhyun baru sadar mengapa dia merasa dingin sejak tadi. "Mendekatlah," Suara itu bagai hipnotis. Menuntun Baekhyun untuk mendekat dan berdiri tepat dihadapan sang pemuda, Wangi cendana dan keringat berbaur menjadi satu, Wangi asing yang menerobos masuk dan mengantarkan getaran aneh dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Wangi itu terlalu lembut dan menenangkan, seolah menyelimuti Baekhyun dengan ketenangan yang menyenangkan.

"Larilah sekuat yang kau bisa. Dan usahakan agar rambutmu tidak basah." Baekhyun terlalu kaku untuk bergerak saat tangan itu membungkus tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan jaket hitamnya yang hangat dan Wangi. Belanjaan ditangan Baekhyun sudah berpindah ke lantai, dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak sadar kapan laki-laki itu memindahkannya. Mungkin benar bahwa laki-laki didepannya sudah menyerap semua pikiran Baekhyun. "Jangan bergerak," Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya ditutupi oleh tudung jaket. Tangan kekar didepannya bergerak cepat dan menarik ritsleting jaket untuk naik. Menenggelamkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dalam jaket dengan Wangi cendana yang menenangkan. "Sampai jumpa," Usapan lembut di pipinya dan senyum miring yang terpatri diwajah tampannya membuat Baekhyun benar-benar lupa cara menarik nafas dengan benar.

Baekhyun mematung, menatap tidak mengerti sosok jangkung yang berlari menerobos hujan dengan membawa serta akal sehat terakhir yang Baekhyun punya.

Baekhyun jatuh Cinta, dan dia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti perasaan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun belum melupakan sensasi itu. Debaran hangat, jantung yang berdetak tidak normal. Tangannya yang kaku dan wajahnya yang tidak bisa berekspresi. Dan sensasi itu masih sama saat retina matanya menangkap sosok tampan yang melangkah turun dari mobil mewahnya dan melangkah dengan wajah datar. Seperti ada yang menganggu pikiran lelaki itu.

Baekhyun mematung didepan pintu masuk gedung apartemen. Dia baru saja hendak pergi untuk kerja paruh waktu disalah satu warung pinggir jalan yang hanya buka saat malam hari. Saat tiba-tiba, Katakan ini takdir, karena Baekhyun benar-benar ingin melihat sekali lagi sosok tampan yang kini berdiri didepannya. Wajahnya semakin tampan, dengan poni yang terangkat naik dan memperlihatkan alisnya yang tebal.

Mereka bertatapan. Dan Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa sebuah tatapan bisa membuat lututnya melemah dan punggungnya terasa hangat. Dan sensasi yang sama kembali lagi, sensasi dimana Baekhyun lupa cara menarik nafas dengan benar. Seolah laki-laki didepannya merebut pasokan udara yang Baekhyun punya.

"Halo," Baekhyun mencoba untuk tersenyum, berharap senyumnya tidak terlihat tolol dan memalukan.

"Kau mau pergi?" Tatapan Chanyeol turun ke bawah, memindai penampilan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Dan Baekhyun bisa melihat ekspresi tidak suka disana.

"Kerja paruh waktu," Tangan Baekhyun melambai asal. "Untuk yang kemarin terima masih banyak. Aku akan mengembalikan jaketmu secepat mungkin."

"Jangan terburu-buru." Dia maju satu langkah, dan aroma yang Baekhyun sukai menguar disekelilingnya. "Jangan, karena Aku butuh alasan untuk bertemu lagi denganmu."

Baekhyun menahan nafas, berharap wajahnya tidak memerah seperti orang tolol. "Baiklah," Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan jawaban apapun. Kemana kepintaran yang selama ini bisa Baekhyun andalkan.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" Tubuh itu membungkuk, mensejajarkan wajah mereka dan Baekhyun tahu mengapa dia bisa jatuh Cinta. Dari dekat, wajah itu bahkan beribu-ribu kali lipat lebih tampan. Baiklah, Baekhyun memang tidak normal. Dia menyerah dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menyangkal lagi.

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun," Baekhyun suka cara laki-laki itu menyebut namanya. Rasanya Baekhyun seperti memiliki keluarga yang sangat dekat dengannya. "Dan namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

Namanya bahkan sebagus pemiliknya. Baekhyun tersenyum, dia membungkuk pelan dengan senyum yang masih menghias wajah cantiknya. "Senang mengenalmu, Chanyeol."

Usapan lembut dipipinya lagi-lagi membuat Baekhyun hilang akal. "Senang mengenalmu juga, Baekhyun."

Senyum manis terpatri sempurna diwajah cantik Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terlalu lelah untuk membuka matanya. Pembatas halte yang dingin dan angin malam yang berhembus lembut memaksa mata Baekhyun untuk terus tertutup. Baekhyun lupa kapan terakhir dia tidur tepat waktu. Dan rasa kantuknya saat ini benar-benar tidak bisa Baekhyun tahan. Matanya menutup dengan sendirinya.

Hari ini bimbingan terakhir sebelum pengajuan tanggal sidang. Baekhyun sampai lupa waktu saat bimbingan agar bisa mengejar sisa slot dari sidang terakhir. Dia menguap pelan, memeluk tas skripsi ditangannya dan menyamankan posisinya. Tinggal satu bus yang tersisa, bus terakhir yang baru akan tiba tiga puluh menit lagi. Baekhyun tidak mau mengambil resiko ketinggalan, jadi disinilah dia sekarang. Dihalte bus, seorang diri, dengan wajah yang benar-benar menahan kantuk.

Baekhyun nyaris terlelap sebelum tersentak dan mendapati sebuah mobil menepi di depannya. Baekhyun mengerjap sayu, tangannya terangkat dan menutup mulutnya saat dia menguap beberapa kali. Jendela mobil membuka, dan Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok dibalik kemudi.

Sosok yang sampai sekarang belum pergi dari benak dan pikiran Baekhyun.

"Masuk," Suara bassnya terdengar dari dalam mobil. Kaca jendela terbuka sempurna, dan dia melirik dari sisi kemudi.

"Tidak usah, bus terakhir sebentar lagi tiba." Baekhyun tidak sanggup menatap wajah tampan itu lama-lama. Tatapan itu selalu membuat tubuh Baekhyun serasa tidak bertulang.

"Bus itu baru akan tiba 30 menit dari sekarang." Dia memutar bola matanya dengan sindiran halus. Dan sialnya Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa tingkah seperti itu malah terlihat seksi dimata Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu dimana pikirannya saat ini. "Masuk atau aku yang akan menjemputmu masuk dengan caraku, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun benar-benar penasaran dengan cara apa yang akan Chanyeol gunakan. Baekhyun meringis, merapikan barang bawaannya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil. Rasa hangat langsung membungkus tubuhnya saat pintu mobil tertutup, barang-barang yang sejak tadi dia peluk diambil alih, dan Chanyeol meletakkannya di kursi belakang dengan gerakan halus.

"Kenapa kau selalu pulang larut? Tidak ada mahasiwa lain sepertimu." Suara rendah Chanyeol yang terlalu dekat dengan tubuh Baekhyun terasa menggelitik. Baekhyun tahu tubuhnya kaku, dan Chanyeol bertingkah tidak peduli dengan bergerak maju dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah manuk, aroma cendana Chanyeol adalah aroma mematikan bagi indera penciumannya.

"Aku baru selesai bimbingan." Baekhyun bersyukur dia ingat untuk menjawab.

"Dengan?" Chanyeol tidak melajukan mobilnya, dia menunggu, dengan tatapan intens yang terarah pada Baekhyun. Suhu terlalu panas, dan Baekhyun mulai berkeringat.

"Dosen Kim," Baekhyun mendesah, bibirnya setengah membuka untuk menarik nafas. "Dia dosen pembimbingku. Dan hari ini hari terakhir bimbingan sebelum penanda tanganan persetujuan." dan kenapa Baekhyun harus menjelaskan semuanya. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Bagus hari ini yang terakhir." Chanyeol menghidupkan mesin mobil. Suara mesin menderu lembut sebelum melesak ke jalanan.

"Kenapa Bagus?" Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya. Tatapannya tertuju pada wajah tampan Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa Tuhan bisa menciptakan mahkluk sesempurna itu.

"Aku tidak suka kau bertemu orang lain, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menatapnya saat menjawab. Dan Baekhyun jatuh Cinta lagi. "Apalagi jika hanya berdua,"

"Dosen Kim seorang perempuan." Baekhyun meremas tangannya sendiri. Tidak peduli dengan ribuan kupu-kupu yang belajar terbang dalam dadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu orientasi seksualmu dan aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko apapun." Baekhyun ingin menghilang saja sebelum dia berharap terlalu jauh pada Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun benar-benar tersedot ke dalam pesona laki-laki disampingnya.

"Karena aku belum resmi mengikatmu."

Bawa Baekhyun menghilang sekarang, Tuhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menggerutu pelan tanpa suara. Seharusnya hari ini dia bahagia karena berkas skripsi miliknya sudah diterima dan dia tinggal menunggu jadwal sidang. Tapi kehadiran laki-laki didepannya membuat Baekhyun harus berpikir ulang. Senyum menyebalkan yang selalu terselip kesan meremehkan menghias wajah tampannya. Dia mencegat langkah Baekhyun tepat didepan gerbang fakultas, dan Baekhyun benci ketika dirinya diperhatikan oleh orang banyak.

"Apa maumu?" Baekhyun jengah, tangan kirinya mengepal saat tangan kanannya masih digenggam laki-laki didepannya. Baekhyun tidak pernah punya waktu mengurus hal remeh temeh, salah satunya kemunculan laki-laki yang seperti bom waktu didepannya. Baekhyun kira laki-laki didepannya sudah menghilang, karena ketika dia sibuk dengan skripsi, laki-laki didepannya tidak pernah lagi muncul dan mengganggu kehidupan tenang Baekhyun.

"Ayo pergi berkencan." Dia memasang senyum tanpa rasa bersalah. Tangan Baekhyun rasanya sudah kebas karena di genggam dengan erat. Tidak ada celah untuk meloloskan diri. "Kau tinggal sidang kan? Jadi ayo refreshing bersama-sama."

Sial. Baekhyun tidak mau berpikir jika laki-laki didepannya sengaja memantau jadwal kuliahnya. "Aku tidak punya waktu, Daehyun." Baekhyun capek, dia ingin pulang dan tidur selama yang Baekhyun bisa.

"Sekarang adalah waktu kosong terbaik yang kau punya. Jangan coba-coba menghindariku lagi." Dia maju satu langkah, memaksa Baekhyun untuk menghirup aroma parfum mahal yang tidak menyenangkan, Baekhyun rindu Wangi cendana yang selalu menenangkannya.

Baekhyun harus mendongak, karena Daehyun lebih tinggi meski tidak setinggi Chanyeol. Baekhyun meringis, sadar karena sekarang dia bahkan membanding-bandingkan Daehyun dengan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak bisa," Baekhyun malas berteriak, dia sadar saat ini dia sudah menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang. Daehyun salah satu pangeran kampus. Duduk satu tahun dibawah Baekhyun. Baekhyun lupa sejak kapan, tapi sepertinya Daehyun selalu muncul tiba-tiba untuk menganggu Baekhyun.

"Sebagai mahasiswa seharusnya kau mengerti kalimat penolakan yang disampaikan secara tidak langsung." Baekhyun tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu bahwa Chanyeol berdiri disampingnya. Wangi cendana itu seolah menenangkan Baekhyun, melupakan posisi dimana sekarang dia berdiri. Chanyeol berdiri disampingnya. Wajah tampannya menatap tidak suka secara terang-terangan ke arah Daehyun, ekspresinya dingin, dan Baekhyun suka ekspresi itu.

"Siapa kau?" Daehyun menjawab dengan nada terganggu. Tidak suka akan keberadaan Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas menganggu pikiran Baekhyun. Daehyun tidak bodoh untuk mengerti bahwa saat ini Baekhyun terlihat seperti gadis yang hanya bisa menatap ke arah pangeran berkuda putih yang datang untuk menolongnya. Daehyun mendecih, mengeratkan pegangan tangannya ditangan Baekhyun yang halus.

"Calon kekasihnya." Suara bass itu mengintimidasi Daehyun. Senyum miring yang tidak menyenangkan menghias wajahnya yang mau tidak mau Daehyun akui tampan. Tangannya yang dihiasi jam rolex terulur, melepas paksa genggaman Daehyun pada tangan Baekhyun.

Daehyun meringis. Ada sengatan rasa panas pada tangannya yang mau tidak mau membuat Daehyun harus melepas genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun. Matanya mendelik, menatap tidak suka pada Chanyeol. "Kau baru calon, jangan bersikap seperti kau suaminya."

"Suami?" Tawa kecil Chanyeol sungguh menakutkan, Daehyun refleks mundur satu langkah. "Kau memberiku ide yang bagus, bocah." tangan Chanyeol terulur tiba-tiba, menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang memerah dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Baekhyun merona parah, benar-benar tidak peduli saat beberapa orang jelas-jelas berbisik menatap mereka bertiga. "Kau mau pulang?" Chanyeol menatapnya, suaranya melembut dan mengantarkan sensasi menggelitik diperut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, senyum kecil menghias wajah cantiknya. Pipi mochinya yang dihiasi rona samar, dan kepalanya yang menunduk malu-malu membuat Daehyun dan juga Chanyeol mendengus bersamaan. Baekhyun terlalu menggemaskan untuk dilihat orang lain, dan Chanyeol tidak suka.

"Ayo pulang," Chanyeol mendelik singkat pada Daehyun sebelum membimbing Baekhyun untuk berjalan disampingnya. Tautan tangan mereka tidak terlepas, dan Baekhyun menikmati rasa hangat saat tangan itu menenangkan Baekhyun dengan cara yang paling sederhana. Baekhyun bahkan tidak peduli jika semua orang saat ini membicarakan dia dan juga Chanyeol. Porosnya hanya pada Chanyeol, laki-laki yang saat ini menoleh dan memberikan tatapan paling mematikan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak pernah ditatap seintens itu. Tatapan yang membuat Baekhyun merasa diinginkan. Chanyeol tidak memperhatikan sekeliling mereka, yang ia perhatikan hanya wajah mungil Baekhyun yang semakin merona. Dan dalam waktu singkat Baekhyun terperangkap, Baekhyun tidak sanggup memutuskan pandangan mereka. Rasa panas yang selalu Baekhyun rasakan saat berdekatan dengan Chanyeol kini kembali lagi, dan begitu juga dengan sensasi kupu-kupu yang baru belajar terbang didadanya. Baekhyun nyaris kehilangan akal saat Chanyeol mendekat dan memberinya senyum yang kelewat tampan. Baekhyun tidak mungkin tidak jatuh Cinta lagi pada Chanyeol.

"Ayo pulang," Senyum manis, usapan lembut dipipinya dan dorongan pelan untuk membantunya masuk ke dalam mobil adalah hal terakhir yang bisa Baekhyun pikirkan. Dia polos, sangat polos, tapi yang ada dalam pikiran Baekhyun saat ini hanyalah menaruh tangannya dileher Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang membungkuk untuk memasangkan sabuk pengaman ke tubuh Baekhyun, menarik pemuda itu semakin dekat dan mengecap rasa manis dibibir berisi Chanyeol yang menggoda.

Baekhyun langsung menutup matanya, menyingkirkan pikiran berbahaya yang memenuhi benaknya yang tidak lagi polos. Kehadiran Chanyeol benar-benar malapetaka bagi kesehatan fisik dan juga moral Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mendesah pasrah, mengulang kembali hapalan yang stuck ditengah jalan. Beberapa hari lagi dia akan sidang, dan otak Baekhyun rasanya tidak mau bekerja sama untuk menghapal materi yang sekiranya akan diujikan. Dia sudah jalan mondar-mandir hingga nyaris membuat kakinya kram tapi hapalan itu seolah tidak ingin tinggal diotak Baekhyun.

Kaki telanjang Baekhyun bergerak kesana kemari diruang tengah apartemen mungilnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan dapur. TV plasma kecil yang ada disudut ruangan mati tidak tersentuh, terabaikan oleh teriakan frustasi Baekhyun yang sesekali terdengar. Baekhyun baru saja menghapal satu baris kalimat saat hapalan itu menguap begitu saja.

Baekhyun bungkam, tidak bisa melontarkan kalimat apapun saat Chanyeol melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan erat. Tubuh Chanyeol terasa dingin, dan pelukan ditubuhnya terlalu erat dan membuat Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun tidak peduli jika skripsi yang sejak tadi dia hapalkan jatuh begitu saja ke lantai apartemennya. Tangannya terulur dan dengan lembut mengusap punggung Chanyeol yang kaku. Matanya mengerjap lembut, menikmati sensasi saat tubuhnya dipeluk begitu erat, rasanya hangat, rasa asing yang bahkan tidak pernah Baekhyun rasakan dari kecil.

"Aku rindu padamu," Baekhyun mendesah, tidak seharusnya suara rendah Chanyeol terdengar seseksi itu. Usapan lembut Baekhyun pada tubuh Chanyeol tidak berhenti, menenangkan tubuhnya dan juga Chanyeol dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Kau ada masalah?" Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Chanyeol. Sisi wajahnya berada tepat di depan dada Chanyeol, menikmati detakan jantung Chanyeol yang berirama. Baekhyun tidak perlu kata-kata untuk mengerti bahwa ada sesuatu yang terikat dalam hubungan mereka.

"Yah," Suara Chanyeol parau, tangannya melingkari pundak Baekhyun yang mungil dengan intens. "Masalah yang berat." Baekhyun bisa merasakan kefrustasian Chanyeol dengan jelas.

"Hidup memang selalu dipenuhi masalah ya," Baekhyun bergumam, senyum kecil menghias wajah cantiknya. Masalah itu seperti teman dalam hidup Baekhyun. "Jangan takut, kau pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah apapun."

"Tidak untuk yang ini, Baekhyun." Pelukan mereka merenggang, dan Baekhyun merasakan tatapan menusuk Chanyeol yang kosong. Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum, tangan mungilnya terulur dan menyentuh pipi Chanyeol yang juga dingin. Dia mencoba untuk berjinjit, mengabaikan gesekan saat tubuh mereka semakin menempel dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tampan Chanyeol.

Tatapan itu begitu menenangkan. Tatapan yang membuat Chanyeol jatuh hati. "Jangan pikirkan masalah apapun," Suara itu seperti lullaby yang menenangkan. "Kau baik-baik saja, kau akan selalu baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol tidak ingin mendengarkan apapun lagi. Tangannya berpindah dari pundak ke pinggang mungil Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak intens dan menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk semakin menempel, wajah tampannya mendekat secara perlahan, dan tanpa aba-aba mendaratkan ciuman intens dibibir merah Baekhyun yang membuka.

Baekhyun terkesiap. Terlalu terkejut dengan serangan lidah yang menyelinap langsung ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Sensasi menjalari sekujur tubuh Baekhyun saat lidah Chanyeol seolah mengevakuasi seluruh ruang dalam mulut Baekhyun, laki-laki itu tengah mencicipinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kabut tak kasat mata seolah bermain-main diotak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menunduk, memberi sedikit jarak untuk menyelami keindahan didepannya. "Menciummu," Suara seksi itu membutakan Baekhyun. Matanya mengerjap polos berkali-kali, terlalu terkejut dengan sensasi dingin dan hangat yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Ini ciuman pertamanya, dan Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa ciuman rasanya se-wow itu. Apakah itu alasan banyak orang yang berciuman sampai lupa tempat? Baekhyun bahkan bisa tumbang jika pelukan erat Chanyeol pada tubuhnya tidak menahannya.

Chanyeol kembali mendekat, senyum tipis menghias wajah kelewat tampannya sebelum kembali menunduk dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Baekhyun mencoba siap, namun Chanyeol tidak melakukan hal yang sama lagi karena lidah laki-laki itu malah menjilat bibirnya seakan bibir Baekhyun itu ice cream strawberry kesukaannya. Menikmati getaran tubuh Baekhyun, sebelum melumat bibir Baekhyun habis-habisan.

Ciuman itu mengubah pandangan Baekhyun. Dia bisa merasakannya, ciuman itu merubah seluruh atmosfer tubuh Baekhyun. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menjerit dengan seluruh sensasi yang seolah mengalir disetiap pembuluh darahnya. Baekhyun tahu dia polos, tapi getaran pada tubuhnya yang menyatu dengan getaran pada tubuh Chanyeol membuatnya mengerti tanpa perlu penjelasan.

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak lembut, berpindah dari pinggang Chanyeol dan merangkak naik meninggalkan sentuhan yang menggelitik Chanyeol. Tangannya menyentuh rambut Chanyeol, menarik kepala Chanyeol semakin turun dan tersenyum di sela ciumannya saat Chanyeol memperdalam ciuman mereka tanpa suara. Rasanya Baekhyun bisa bermain lidah semalaman suntuk tanpa bosan.

Skripsi dilantai apartemen menjadi saksi teriakan puas Baekhyun saat Chanyeol memperluas area permainan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun merona dibawah Chanyeol, wajahnya menatap ke samping, kemana saja, menolak untuk menatap balik wajah tampan Chanyeol yang ada diatasnya. Mereka sama-sama telanjang, terengah dengan nafas memburu karena gairah. Milik Chanyeol masih berada didalam gua hangat milik Baekhyun, butuh upaya keras, karena Baekhyun benar-benar belum tersentuh.

"Lihat aku, Baekhyun." Suara serak Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun. Meminta asistensi Baekhyun untuk fokus. Mata Baekhyun setengah terpejam, melirik sekilas wajah tampan Chanyeol yang berkeringat.

"Ini memalukan," Suara Baekhyun nyaris terdengar seperti cicitan kecil. Tangan lentiknya ada diatas wajah, menutup malu-malu dengan tingkah menggemaskan. Chanyeol benar-benar gila dibuatnya, ingin bergerak, dan mendengar Baekhyun berteriak puas karena orgasme. Tapi Chanyeol tahu ini yang pertama untuk Baekhyun, dan hal terakhir yang ingin Chanyeol lakukan adalah menyakiti Baekhyun karena nafsunya.

"Kau mau tahu sesuatu?" Chanyeol membungkuk, tangannya mengukung tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang ada dibawahnya. "Aku tidak pernah segila ini karena seseorang, dan kau." Chanyeol membungkuk semakin dalam, gerakannya mengantarkan tusukan semakin dalam dibawah mereka. Baekhyun mengerang pelan, "Kau membuatku lebih dari gila Baekhyun, aku bersungguh-sungguh." Baekhyun merasakan ciuman manis di keningnya. Tangannya membuka, menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol yang terpejam diatasnya.

Merasa dicintai adalah anugrah yang diinginkan semua orang. Dan anugrah itu bahkan melebihi harapan Baekhyun. "Lakukan, Chan." Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa seyakin itu, tangannya bergerak dan menyentuh punggung Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Chanyeol mengerang pelan, sentuhan lembut itu bahkan membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Katakan jika aku menyakitimu," Tatapan intens Chanyeol menunggu jawaban, wajah mereka berhadapan dengan nafas saling berbagi.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menyakitiku,"

Wajah Chanyeol berubah sendu sepersekian detik sebelum membungkuk. Membungkam bibir manis Baekhyun dengan ciuman dalam. Ciuman Chanyeol bukan jenis ciuman lembut, tanpa belas Kasih, panas, dan menggetarkan. Baekhyun lupa apa yang ingin dia ucapkan, toh saat ciuman dia tidak perlu bibir untuk berbicara.

Mata Baekhyun menutup saat ciuman dibibirnya terhenti dan bibir Chanyeol berpindah tempat. Lidah Chanyeol mengambil alih dan menelusuri jejak lembab digaris rahang Baekhyun. "Kau terasa seperti strawberry segar, kau tahu?"

"Strawberry?" Otak Baekhyun berkabut, dia tidak bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol saat kepalanya terasa pening karena nafsu.

"Manis," Chanyeol mengigit lembut telinga Baekhyun, "Asam," Baekhyun mengerang pelan, lidah Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa basah. "Kau benar-benar menyegarkan."

Chanyeol bergerak lembut, hanya untuk mengingatkan Baekhyun bahwa mereka masih bersatu. Gesekan itu membuat Chanyeol gila, dia ingin bergerak dan menjemput kemenangannya secepat mungkin.

"Kau harus, ahh-" Tangan Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat. Kepalanya mendongak ke belakang, memberi ruang pada lidah Chanyeol untuk menjelajah lebih jauh.

"Harus apa?" Chanyeol tersenyum dalam penjelajahanya. Bibirnya bergerak turun dan menyentuh tulang selangka Baekhyun yang bergerak naik turun karena frustasi. "Katakan dengan jelas sayang," Mata Baekhyun terpejam sempurna, erangan meluncur dari bibirnya saat lidah Chanyeol mencapai Puncak kecilnya yang mengeras.

"Oh," Chanyeol suka erangan itu, erangan terseksi yang pernah Chanyeol dengar.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Baekhyun memutar kepalanya diatas bantal, tak lagi mampu mengingat apapun yang ingin dia bilang. Chanyeol mencumbu Baekhyun dengan jilatan terakhir sebelum menciumi perut ratanya dengan ciuman panas. Baekhyun mengerang, kakinya terangkat dan melingkari pinggang Chanyeol dengan sempurna.

Chanyeol tersenyum, gerakan itu membuat tubuh mereka yang sudah menyatu, terpadu semakin dalam. Juniornya benar-benar terbenam sempurna dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Dia bahkan belum bergerak atau bermain.

Bibir Chanyeol semakin turun ke bawah, menggigit pinggul Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan jejak yang membara pada bagian dalam. Mata Baekhyun membuka, dan seluruh tubuhnya bergerak penuh antisipasi.

"Chanyeol~~" Chanyeol ingin mendengar desahan itu lebih lama. Dia bangun, mengambil posisi dan bergerak dengan lembut. "Uhhh~~" Rasa sakit menyerang Baekhyun, dia meringis, matanya berkaca-kaca tanpa komando. Milik Chanyeol terasa memenuhi Baekhyun didalam sana, menjepit Chanyeol dengan keintiman yang luar biasa.

"Aku menginginkanmu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, kau tahu berapa lama aku harus menunggu?" Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menjawab, matanya menatap sendu wajah tampan Chanyeol yang tersenyum. "Terima Kasih karena sudah menerimaku, Baekhyun."

Tidak perlu jawaban, karena ciuman Chanyeol mengaburkan semuanya. Tangannya memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat, memberi ruang pada Chanyeol untuk menyelesaikan permainan dengan sempurna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terlalu lelah untuk membuka matanya. Namun aroma Wangi yang menguar diudara memaksa Baekhyun untuk bangun. Perutnya berteriak minta di isi, menyadarkan Baekhyun bahwa dia harus bangun dan mencari sumber wangi yang menggoda seleranya.

Baekhyun terbangun diatas kasurnya yang super duper berantakan. Matanya mengerjap lembut, dengan senyum yang merekah tanpa bisa Baekhyun cegah. Baekhyun menyingkap selimut dan menemukan tubuhnya telanjang bulat dengan bekas ciuman panas yang memerah. Baekhyun yakin akan ada jejak beberapa hari kemudian. Tapi dia menyukai jejak itu.

Baekhyun bergerak menggapai kaos longgarnya yang terlempar diatas kepala tempat tidur. Bibir merahnya meringis pelan, manahan sakit pada tubuh bagian bawahnya yang berdenyut hebat. "Auw," Baekhyun tertawa kecil, pikiran mesum itu menghinggapi otak polosnya saat ingatan Chanyeol yang bergerak dengan semangat dalam tubuhnya melintas dalam benaknya.

Tidak ada seks pertama yang tidak menyakitkan. Namun rasa sakit itu tidak sebanding dengan teriakan puas Baekhyun yang berteriak berkali-kali. "Sungguh memalukan." Baekhyun memakai kaos itu dengan cepat, tangannya hendak menggapai celana saat Chanyeol muncul dengan senampan makanan yang menguarkan aroma Wangi.

Apa yang lebih Indah dari ini, Tuhan? Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya sedikitpun. Chanyeol sudah siap, segar sehabis mandi. Rambutnya setengah basah, dan tubuhnya yang tinggi dibungkus pakaian rumahan santai yang membuatnya berjuta-juta kali lebih mempesona.

"Selamat pagi," Chanyeol mendekat, mendudukkan dirinya disisi tempat tidur dan meletakkan nampan makanan di meja kecil yang ada disisi tempat tidur. Matanya menatap wajah polos Baekhyun yang menggemaskan, dengan senyum tipis yang kini menghias wajah tampannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa suara, bibirnya kelu, dan Baekhyun tidak ragu jika wajahnya kini merona hebat. Dia tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan pesona Chanyeol yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Mendekatlah," Chanyeol ikut mendekat saat dia berbisik, Baekhyun menurut dengan wajah bingung, matanya mengerjap lembut saat tangan Chanyeol terulur dan memberinya pelukan lembut yang menenangkan. "Selamat pagi sayang,"

Baekhyun ingin menangis saja. Tangannya yang kaku perlahan terangkat dan ikut memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Tidak ingin melepas sedikitpun Wangi cendana menenangkan yang melingkupinya.

"Pagi juga," Ucapan itu teredam pelukan Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dan senyum penuh syukur menghias wajah tampan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **.**

 **.**

Ujian berakhir tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Aura menegangkan yang sedari tadi melingkupi ruangan berangsur menghilang. Para peserta ujian melangkah keluar setelah sebelumnya para dosen bergerak terlebih dulu. Wajah-wajah frustasi, lega, dan puas menghias diwajah beberapa peserta. Mereka keluar bersamaan, enggan berlama-lama di ruang penuh teror menurut mereka.

Baekhyun ada diantara mereka yang melangkah keluar, senyum tipis menghias wajah cantiknya. Membalas ucapan selamat yang diberikan teman-teman dan adik kelasnya. Baekhyun ingin bergegas, menemui Chanyeol dan memeluk laki-laki tampan itu seharian suntuk. Karena sibuk dengan persiapan ujian, Baekhyun sadar dia mengabaikan Chanyeol beberapa hari terakhir.

Dan Baekhyun rindu Chanyeol.

"Selamat, Hyung." Laki-laki jangkung melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, senyum menghias wajahnya yang tampan. Tangannya terulur malu-malu untuk menjabat tangan Baekhyun.

"Terima Kasih," Senyum manis menghias wajah cantik Baekhyun, balas menjabat tangan terulur didepannya. Baekhyun ragu mereka semua yang memberinya selamat mengenal Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengenal mereka semua. Apalagi sosok yang kini terlihat malu-malu didepannya.

"Perpustakaan pasti akan sepi tanpa kunjunganmu, Baekhyun Hyung." Ada nada sesal yang bisa Baekhyun tangkap disana. Baekhyun tercenung, merasa bingung saat mengetahui bahwa sosok didepannya bahkan mengetahui tempat favorit Baekhyun.

"Perpustakaan tidak akan berubah tanpaku," Baekhyun mencoba bercanda, merasa bingung karena dia bahkan tidak tahu nama laki-laki di depannya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berkenalan, Hyung." Lagi-lagi tangannya terulur, senyum tipis menghias wajah tampannya yang terlihat malu. "Aku sudah lama ingin berkenalan denganmu Hyung, sejak masuk di fakultas ini." Dia meringis, "Tapi aku baru berani sekarang. Namaku Oh Sehun."

Tangan mereka lagi-lagi bertaut. "Halo Sehun," Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum, marasa lucu melihat wajah menggemaskan Sehun yang terlihat malu. "Aku Baekhyun, dan terima Kasih sudah mengajakku berkenalan."

"Byun Baekhyun," Baekhyun tersentak mundur, terkejut saat beberapa gadis mengerubunginya. Senyum meminta maaf menghias wajah cantiknya, menatap tidak enak pada Sehun yang masih tersenyum. "Pertama-tama selamat untuk kelulusanmu,"

Baekhyun mengangguk, menatap tidak nyaman wajah-wajah bersemangat gadis didepannya. "Terima Kasih, err" Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah melihat wajah-wajah didepannya. Wajah yang benar-benar terasa asing.

"Yang diujung sana," Seorang gadis menyela cepat, tangannya menunjuk kearah parkiran. "Baekhyun-ssi, kau mengenalnya kan?" Tanpa tedeng aling-aling atau sekedar berbasa-basi.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap arah yang ditunjuk oleh gadis berbaju putih. Dan Baekhyun tidak mampu menahan senyum diwajahnya. Hatinya terasa hangat dengan Rindu yang rasanya memuncak hebat. Baekhyun ingin berlari secepat mungkin.

"Kau mengenalnya kan? Bisa kau beritahu kami siapa namanya? Dia dari fakultas mana? Dia belum memiliki kekasih kan?" Baekhyun terpaksa mengalihkan tatapannya. Mata beningnya menatap wajah-wajah penuh ingin tahu didepannya.

"Namanya Chanyeol," Baekhyun mendengus mendengar teriakan didepannya tepat saat dia menyebutkan nama Chanyeol. "Dia tidak berkuliah disini, dan-" Baekhyun menatap penuh intimidasi. "Dia sudah punya tunangan."

"Eyyyy." Mereka berseru bersamaan. Menatap tidak rela Baekhyun yang melangkah menjauh dan mendekati sosok yang sejak tadi menarik perhatian mereka. Baekhyun bahkan tidak berniat untuk menoleh.

Chanyeol ada diujung sana, berdiri menyandar disisi mobil mewahnya dengan tangan terlipat. Wajah tampannya tanpa ekspresi. Matanya menatap lurus kearah Baekhyun sejak tadi, sejak Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari ruang ujian sampai Baekhyun dikerubungi banyak orang.

Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak berlari. Senyum yang tidak bisa dia tahan menghias wajahnya yang bersinar menggemaskan. Dia berhenti tepat didepan Chanyeol, tangannya terulur, menyerahkan berkas-berkas skripsi yang ada ditangan kirinya pada Chanyeol yang menerimanya tanpa suara.

"Aku rindu," Baekhyun berbisik, mendekat malu-malu dan memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dengan erat. Melupakan kebenciannya pada rasa tidak nyaman karena menjadi pusat perhatian. Wajahnya mendekat, menghirup Wangi Chanyeol yang tidak pernah berubah. "Aku benar-benar rindu padamu, Park Chanyeol."

Suara tawa terdengar, tawa yang menbuat Baekhyun tersenyum dalam pelukan Chanyeol. "Aku juga rindu padamu," Baekhyun merasakan elusan lembut dirambutnya. Ah, dia benar-benar rindu Chanyeol. Terkutuklah skripsinya yang menyita semua waktu dan pikiran Baekhyun. "Semuanya sudah berakhir?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Dia mendongak tanpa melepas pelukannya sama sekali. "Aku sudah lulus," Senyum menggemaskan yang menghias wajah cantik Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum.

"Selamat, Baby." Kecupan singkat dibibirnya membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Merasa puas saat mendengar teriakan terkejut dikejauhan. Baekhyun tahu ini kekanakan, tapi Baekhyun hanya ingin mereka semua tahu bahwa laki-laki yang sedang memeluknya adalah milik Baekhyun.

"Pekerjaanmu baik-baik saja kan?"

Chanyeol tercenung, tampak berpikir. "Aku akan berhenti,"

"Kau tidak nyaman?" Baekhyun melepas pelukan mereka, tatapannya tertuju pada wajah tampan Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi tanpa ekspresi. Baekhyun tidak suka tatapan kosong Chanyeol saat dia bertanya tentang pekerjaan Chanyeol.

"Jika aku berhenti, kau mau pindah dan tinggal bersamaku?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Jantungnya berdetak lembut karena rasa hangat. "Aku akan pergi kemanapun kau pergi."

Senyum tulus Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Nafasnya memburu. "Aku menyayangimu, Baekhyun. Sangat." Baekhyun tersenyum, membalas pelukan erat Chanyeol pada tubuhnya.

Lagi-lagi mengabaikan skripsinya yang jatuh ke atas lantai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol hidup tanpa aturan. Menjalankan perintah lalu mengurung diri di mansionnya yang ada di pinggiran kota. Hidup Chanyeol monoton, tidak ada hal yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Dan melakukan tugas yang diberikan padanya hanya selingan agar Chanyeol tidak merasa bosan.

Itu dulu, kehidupannya yang monoton seolah lenyap saat melihat sosok didepannya. Sosok yang memerangkap Chanyeol pada pandangan pertama. Chanyeol ingat, saat itu langit mendung dan dia baru sampai di apartemen barunya. Sosok mungil yang melewatinya begitu saja tanpa menoleh menyita perhatian Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak bisa diabaikan, siapapun itu, setidaknya mereka pasti akan menatap penuh kagum saat pertama kali bertemu chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya saat itu. Meninggalkan barang-barangnya yang belum disusun, Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun dari belakang tanpa suara. Menatap gerak-gerik Baekhyun yang sedang berbelanja. Bahkan saat fokus saja Baekhyun terlihat mempesona.

Chanyeol tahu seharusnya dia tidak memulai, karena sekali menyukai Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan sulit untuk berhenti. Baekhyun terlalu menggemaskan dengan sifat polos yang selalu membuat Chanyeol khawatir. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar jika beberapa laki-laki jelas-jelas menyimpan rasa padanya. Dan Chanyeol tidak suka, Baekhyun hanya untuknya. Dan tidak boleh ada yang mengganggu gugat.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur, mengusap rambut hitam Baekhyun yang menutupi wajahnya. Kepalanya menyandar nyaman dipundak Chanyeol. Kelelahan, dengan ekspresi polos yang menenangkan. Chanyeol bahkan sanggup melihat wajah cantik itu semalam suntuk.

Dia hanya perlu berhenti bekerja dan hidup damai bersama Baekhyun. Memastikan kenyamanan Baekhyun dan memastikan senyum akan selalu menghias wajah cantiknya Wajah yang kini mengerjap lucu menahan kantuk.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Baekhyun menguap pelan, mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi menjadikan pundak Chanyeol sebagai bantal. Bantal terbaik yang pernah Baekhyun gunakan. "Kita sudah sampai?" Matanya mengedar polos, mencoba fokus menatap laut yang berkejar-kejaran didepannya. "Laut?" Mata beningnya mengerjap tak percaya, menatap bergantian wajah tampan Chanyeol dan pemandangan didepannya.

"Kau bilang kau suka laut." Suara bass Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun diam, menikmati sengatan rasa hangat yang melingkupi tubuh mungilnya. "Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun ingin meloncat dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Meneriakkan pada lelaki itu betapa Baekhyun jatuh Cinta. "Aku lebih suka padamu," Baekhyun tidak peduli wajahnya yang merona kini terlihat oleh Chanyeol. Apapun akan Baekhyun lakukan asal sosok didepannya tersenyum, seperti senyum tampan yang kini menghias wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu," Tangan Chanyeol terulur. Menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun dan membimbingnya untuk turun dari mobil mereka. Menikmati hembusan angin yang sontak menyapa tubuh mereka.

"Aku boleh berenang?" Mata bening Baekhyun menatap penuh harap. Tatapan yang sampai kapanpun tidak bisa Chanyeol tolak.

"Kita kerumah panggung yang disana dulu," Chanyeol menunjuk rumah coklat berukuran kecil yang berada diatas air. Tangannya menarik Baekhyun tanpa suara dan memeluknya dari samping. Menghalau tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari angin laut yang berhembus.

"Kau menyewanya?" Baekhyun menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan kagum, menikmati birunya air laut dan langit yang menenangkan. Memanjakan indera penglihatannya.

"Hm," Mereka melangkah mendekati rumah yang berada dideratan paling ujung. Rumah yang langsung berhadapan dengan laut lepas. "Kita bisa berenang sepanjang malam tanpa gangguan." Binaran mata Chanyeol menjanjikan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah.

Baekhyun tertawa, mengangguk menyetujui dengan wajah memerah. "Aku tidak butuh pakaian kalau begitu."

"Yah," Mereka berhenti didepan pintu yang berwarna coklat. "Aku bisa menjadi pakaianmu yang paling hangat."

"Aku suka." Baekhyun tersenyum, mendorong tubuh Chanyeol untuk masuk dan menendang pintu yang ada dibelakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap pantulan tubuhnya dengan senyum senyum tipis yang menghias diwajahnya. Tangannya bergerak mengusap handuk putih yang ada ditangannya. Mengusap rambutnya yang basah habis berenang.

Berenang bersama Chanyeol adalah kegiatan paling panas yang bisa Baekhyun ingat. Wajah putihnya memerah dengan sendirinya, menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali mengusap rambutnya yang setengah kering. Badan Baekhyun sedikit menggigil, karena waktu berenang mereka tidak bisa dibilang singkat. Dan rasanya Baekhyun terlalu basah saat berhenti.

Tangannya meletakkan handuk, bergerak menjauh dari cermin dan mendekati pakaian baru yang Chanyeol belikan yang ada dimeja dekat sofa. Tangannya melepas ikatan pada jubah mandinya dan bergerak menggapai baju, matanya termenung, menahan bajunya di dada dan menatap tubuh telanjang Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau sudah melihat semuanya dan kau masih malu?" Senyuman nakal tersungging diwajah tampan Chanyeol, dia melangkah mendekati Baekhyun tanpa peduli pada air yang menetes dari kulit telanjangnya.

"Chan," Baekhyun menunduk. Merona parah menahan malu.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Menggapai handuk yang tadi Baekhyun gunakan dan membawanya ikut mendekati Baekhyun. Dia berhenti dua langkah didepan Baekhyun, mempertontonkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna.

"Rambutku basah, Bee." Handuk itu terulur didepan Baekhyun, memaksa Baekhyun untuk mendongak dan melihat senyum manis yang menghias diwajah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun tidak mampu berkedip, tenggelam dalam tatapan intens Chanyeol yang menggetarkan tubuhnya yang tidak sempat mengenakan pakaian.

Siapa yang peduli dengan pakaian jika telanjang lebih menyenangkan.

Chanyeol maju satu langkah, menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan menarik pakaian yang sejak tadi melindungi tubuh telanjang Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol terulur dan melempar handuk dan pakaian itu dalam satu kali lemparan kuat. Chanyeol tidak peduli jika itu satu-satunya pakaian kering yang Baekhyun punya.

"Kau cantik," Ciuman basah dipundak Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mengerang pelan. Matanya setengah terpejam, bergetar menahan tubuhnya yang terasa seperti jeli. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terasa lumpuh.

Chanyeol bergerak dengan penuh kehati-hatian, tangannya membimbing tubuh Baekhyun yang setengah mabuk untuk melangkah mundur. Dia tersenyum kecil, mendekatkan wajah mereka dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerang pelan, memberi celah pada Chanyeol untuk bermain lebih jauh. Menekan lidah basah Baekhyun dan tersenyum puas atas sengatan yang ditimbulkan. Chanyeol suka dengan respon Baekhyun terhadap sentuhan yang Chanyeol berikan.

Bulu-bulu empuk menyentuh punggung telanjang Baekhyun yang setengah kering. Badannya setengah telentang diatas sofa, tidak sadar sama sekali kapan Chanyeol mendorongnya dan membaringkannya dengan posisi yang sempurna. Baekhyun mengerang saat lidah Chanyeol melilit lidahnya, mengajak bermain dalam tempo yang semakin intens.

Saat ini, dengan air yang menetes dari rambut basah Chanyeol, jatuh menyentuh tubuhnya yang telanjang, Baekhyun tidak bisa berpikir apapun lagi. Sentuhan Chanyeol terlalu lihai untuk dimengerti otok polosnya. "Kau tahu kita bisa membuat sofa ini menjadi basah kan?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Nanti dia bisa kering sendiri." Baekhyun mendesah, kepalanya mendongak saat tangan Chanyeol sedari tadi bermain dirambutnya kini turun, menyentuh dadanya dengan sentuhan ringan. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin lebih.

"Memang akan kering," Chanyeol melepas ciuman itu dengan kecupan basah. Menikmati benang-benang saliva yang memanjang dan jatuh seperti sarang laba-laba dan menempel ditubuh Baekhyun yang terasa membara. "Karena aku yang akan mengeringkannya." Baekhyun belum benar-benar mencerna pernyataan itu saat Chanyeol mulai membuktikan ucapannya. Lidah Chanyeol menelusuri jejak saliva yang menempel ditubuh Baekhyun, meninggalkan jejak basah yang membuat sekujur tubuh Baekhyun menggigil hebat. Rasanya sensual namun aneh, sesuatu yang membuat geli namun juga sangat erotis. Khususnya saat lidah Chanyeol semakin turun dan menyentuh titik sensitif Baekhyun yang pertama.

"Ahhhhhh~" Baekhyun mengerang hebat, tangannya yang dingin menyentuh leher Chanyeol dan mengusapnya dengan kasar. Jilatan Chanyeol di Puncak dadanya membuat tubuh mungil Baekhyun menggelinjang hebat. Dan Chanyeol jatuh Cinta dengan respon itu. Terlalu sensitif dan membangkitkan gairah Chanyeol dengan mudah.

Sentuhan Chanyeol melampaui apa yang bisa Baekhyun tahan. Tangannya yang berada di leher Chanyeol menyatu, memaksa tubuh Baekhyun untuk bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat dihadapan Chanyeol. Nafasnya memburu karena gairah dengan mata polosnya yang berkabut "Aku tidak tahan Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengerang pelan, tatapan matanya begitu intens menatap mata Chanyeol yang juga membara karena gairah

"Kau membuatku sangat panas, Bee." Tangan sialan Chanyeol turun, mengusap lembut junior Baekhyun yang mengejang hebat. Dan satu makian lolos dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. "Kau terlalu nikmat untuk dinikmati buru-buru," Konsentrasi Baekhyun lenyap lagi saat tangan Chanyeol bukan hanya menyentuh, tapi mengocok juniornya dengan gelitikan yang menggairahkan, Baekhyun pasrah, menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang basah dan telanjang kedalam pelukan Chanyeol yang menyambutnya dengan sempurna.

"Sebentar lagi," Suara parau Chanyeol menghilang dalam ciuman menuntut yang Baekhyun layangkan. Bibir Baekhyun yang membengkak mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Chanyeol bergantian, menikmati Wangi dan sisa wine yang mereka nikmati saat berenang. Dan mulut Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin mabuk. Tangannya menekan leher Chanyeol semakin erat, dengan posisi nyaris memanjat Baekhyun menyatukan bibir mereka semakin dalam.

Chanyeol mengerang penuh kepuasan. Dia berdiri, menggendong tubuh Baekhyun yang bergelenjotan ditubuhnya. Tangannya menyentuh kedua bokong kenyal Baekhyun, meremas sekaligus menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang seperti koala ditubuhnya. Junior Baekhyun yang menegang menyentuh pusarnya dengan gelitikan hebat, dan rasanya Chanyeol bisa menjemput orgasmenya dengan mudah.

"Aku gila, aah~" Chanyeol terdorong ke dinding. Matanya mengerjap tidak fokus saat Baekhyun turun dari tubuhnya dan berjongkok tepat didepan juniornya yang mengacung dengan sempurna. Chanyeol terengah hebat, punggung telanjangnya menyandar di dinding yang dingin, matanya menatap liar kearah Baekhyun yang masih menatap juniornya dengan tatapan penuh minat. Sialan, tatapan Baekhyun bahkan sudah membuatnya merasa panas.

"Ini besar sekali, Chan." Tangan mungil Baekhyun menyentuh ujungnya, mengantarkan sengatan listrik langsung keseluruh tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjongkok semakin mendekat, wajah cantiknya maju dengan lidah yang terjulur. "Fuck Baekhyun." Chanyeol ingin meremas dinding. Tangannya terkepal hebat saat ujung lidah Baekhyun menyentuh ujung juniornya, tubuhnya benar-benar panas karena tuntutan primitif yang minta dipuaskan. "Ini enak," Baekhyun tersenyum dengan wajah polos. Kedua lututnya menyentuh lantai dan duduk dengan posisi manis. Bibirnya kembali mendekat dan kali ini menyesap Junior Chanyeol.

Chanyeol benar-benar gila. Nafasnya memburu, Chanyeol bahkan ragu dia bisa berdiri dengan benar.

"Uhhhh tidakk muat," Protesan Baekhyun semakin membuat Chanyeol gila. Seluruh juniornya tenggelam dalam bibir mungil Baekhyun, memenuhi Chanyeol dengan kelembaban yang tidak masuk akal. "Mmmhh~" Baekhyun menikmati emutan nikmat yang memanjakan lidahnya. Tangan lentiknya menyentuh juniornya Chanyeol yang berada diluar mulutnya. Bermain-main disana dengan gerakan abstrak, seolah itu jalan untuknya bermain-main.

Chanyeol menggeleng hebat, orgasmenya sudah diujung dan dia tidak ingin orgasme terlebih dulu tanpa Baekhyun. Tangannya terulur dan menarik Baekhyun untuk bangun.

"Baekhyun masih mau main," Matanya mendelik, menatap tidak rela Junior Chanyeol yang menegang hebat kearahnya. Dia masih ingin menjilat lolipopnya sampai puas.

"Sekarang permainannya sayang" Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dalam gerakan cepat, bibirnya melahap bibir Baekhyun dengan rakus. Kakinya melangkah terburu-buru kearah tempat tidur, menjatuhkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang terbaring pasrah dan mengambil posisi tempat dilubang prostat Baekhyun yang berdenyut. "Cukup bermainnya sayang," Tangan Chanyeol terulur, menyentuh ujung junior Baekhyun yang juga memegang dan menurunkan tangannya, tangannya menyentuh lubang prostat Baekhyun yang berkedut-kedut lembut.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Baekhyun mengerang, dua jari tangan Chanyeol langsung masuk tanpa aba-aba. Mengantarkan sengatan rasa sakit dan gairah yang meledak-ledak. "Kita orgasme sama-sama sayang," Baekhyun menggapai leher Chanyeol saat Juniornya Chanyeol lagi-lagi menerobos masuk. Rasa sakit memenuhi pikiran Baekhyun, prostatnya masih terlalu sempit untuk dimasuki Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba.

"Urgh yeol," Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau dia meringis, matanya setengah terpejam dan kabur karena air mata.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Baekhyun berteriak hebat, terlalu terkejut saat Chanyeol menunduk dalam dan mengecup ujung juniornya yang berdenyut. "Dan ini?" Baekhyun lupa dengan rasa sakitnya, tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat saat Chanyeol menghisap ujung juniornya dengan main-main, rasanya Baekhyun ingin keluar sekarang juga. "Ini juga sayang," Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan pasrah, menikmati tangan basah Chanyeol yang memainkan kedua pentilnya dengan lihai. Baekhyun hilang akal, dia tidak bisa berpikir apapun lagi.

"Okeh, aku akan datang~" Chanyeol memompa sekuat yang dia bisa, menikmati hentakan nikmat yang kini terlontar dibibir mungil Baekhyun. Tangannya menyentuh junior Baekhyun, meremasnya dengan cepat bersamaan dengan genjotannya yang semakin intens.

"Ahhhhhhh~" Baekhyun berteriak puas saat cairannya muncrat ditubuh telanjang Chanyeol yang ada diatasnya, matanya terpejam penuh kenikmatan. Menikmati rasa lengket yang kini memenuhi tubuh mereka.

Chanyeol tersenyum, menikmati sengatan membara saat genjotannya semakin intens dan merasakan pelepasannya yang mendekati akhir, dia membungkuk, menjilati cairan Baekhyun dengan rakus dan tersenyum. Matanya terpejam, menikmati pelepasan sempurnanya didalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar nikmat, Bee~" Baekhyun membuka bibirnya, membiarkan Chanyeol menciumnya dan berbagi cairan mereka didalam bibirnya.

Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Baekhyun gila.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan deras lagi-lagi mengguyur kota Seoul, menghantarkan rasa dingin dari jendela apartemen Baekhyun yang tidak tertutup sempurna. Baekhyun bergelung dalam selimutnya di depan televisi. Didepannya ada segalas cokelat hangat yang tersisa seperempat dengan berbagai makanan ringan yang berserakan diatas mejanya yang kecil. Tangan Baekhyun memindahkan saluran televisi dengan wajah bosan, matanya sesekali melirik jam dinding, menunggu kepulangan Chanyeol yang tidak kunjung tiba.

Baekhyun benar-benar khawatir, dia tahu ada yang disembunyikan Chanyeol selama ini. Dan mimpi buruk Chanyeol kemarin malam menyadarkan Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol menyimpan masalahnya sendiri. Dan Baekhyun tidak suka itu. Dia ingin berbagi masalah dengan Chanyeol seperti Baekhyun yang membagikan semua masalah yang ada dalam hidupnya kepada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak pernah mengeluh, karena dia tahu Tuhan menciptakan jalan cerita hidup hambanya dengan berbagai alasan. Dan Baekhyun percaya alasan itu pasti demi kebaikan hambanya sendiri.

Suara Guntur terdengar di kejauhan, menambah kecemasan Baekhyun sampai dititik yang menyebalkan. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan bahwa waktu telah melewati tengah malam. Dan Baekhyun belum bisa terlelap setelah dia memastikan bahwa Chanyeol baik-baik saja.

Matanya mengedar menatap apartemen kecilnya yang sederhana. Baekhyun merasa bahwa tempat ini hanya tempat yang Baekhyun gunakan untuk tinggal dan menjalani hidup. Namun kedatangan Chanyeol mengubah semuanya, tempat sederhana ini sekarang menjadi rumahnya. Tempat dimana Baekhyun akan kembali saat dia lelah, tempat dimana Baekhyun akan selalu menunggu Chanyeol untuk pulang.

'Ayo tinggal bersama-sama dan hidup bahagia selamanya.'

Bisikan Chanyeol tepat sebelum Baekhyun jatuh terlelap masih terngiang-ngiang dalam ingatannya. Dibalik rasa puas dan lelah karena bermain semalam suntuk, saat Baekhyun nyaris tertidur, Baekhyun bisa mendengar bisikan itu dengan sangat jelas. Bisikan yang diakhiri dengan ciuman di keningnya dan pelukan erat yang mengantar Baekhyun ke dalam tidur dengan mimpi yang Indah.

Baekhyun tidak ingin berharap dan meminta sesuatu hal yang berlebihan pada Tuhan, karena kehadiran Chanyeol saja seperti hadiah yang tidak pernah bisa Baekhyun mimpikan. Tidak ada kata yang bisa mendefisinikan betapa bahagianya Baekhyun bisa mengenal Chanyeol. Meski dia harus hidup di jalan yang salah, maka selamanya Baekhyun tidak ingin menjadi benar.

Dia sudah terbiasa sendiri dari lahir. Dan saat Tuhan memberinya kesempatan untuk bahagia bersama seseorang, Baekhyun hanya ingin mempertahankan kebahagiaan itu bersamanya, selama yang Baekhyun bisa.

Suara gemuruh lagi-lagi terdengar, seolah-olah langit meruntuhkan semua air yang dia tampung. Jatuh tanpa hambatan dan menyentuh apapun yang tepat berada dibawahnya. Baekhyun masih bergelung dalam selimutnya yang berwangikan Chanyeol saat pintu apartemennya berderit membuka. Dan dalam gelap Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol melangkah masuk dengan langkah terhunyung.

Baekhyun turun dari sofa kecil yang ia duduki, menjatuhkan selimutnya ke lantai dan bertelanjang kaki mendekati Chanyeol yang mematung di depannya. Terkejut mendapati Baekhyun menunggunya sampai sekarang.

"Chan," Baekhyun tersenyum dalam keremangan malam. Dia mendekati Chanyeol dan memeluk tubuh kaku Chanyeol yang basah kuyup. Baekhyun bisa merasakan getaran hebat dari tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. "Kau bisa sakit," Baekhyun memaksakan suaranya terdengar biasa saja. Berpura-pura tidak melihat darah yang menetes dari sudut bibir dan alis Chanyeol.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Suara Chanyeol parau, seolah dia lelah habis berteriak semalaman. Tangannya kaku disisi tubuhnya, tidak mampu membalas pelukan erat Baekhyun ditubuhnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpamu," Baekhyun tersenyum manis, melepas pelukannya dan mengabaikan tubuhnya yang juga basah karena sweater basah yang Chanyeol kenakan. Tangannya terulur, bergetar, dan menyentuh sudut bibir Chanyeol yang masih berdarah. Baekhyun tidak peduli dadanya kini terasa sakit tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Siapa yang merusak wajah tampan yang Baekhyun suka."

Nafas Chanyeol memburu, tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh tangan Baekhyun, mencegah Baekhyun menyentuh lukanya lebih jauh. Chanyeol belum siap. "Kau tidak ingin menanyakan apapun?" Suara Chanyeol sedingin cuaca diluar sana, menusuk hingga ke kulit.

"Kau akan menceritakannya jika kau ingin aku tahu." Baekhyun mengubah pegangan mereka, tangannya gantian menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan menarik Chanyeol untuk duduk di sofa yang sejak tadi dia gunakan untuk menunggu Chanyeol. Tangannya bergerak mendorong tubuh kaku Chanyeol agar duduk, berjongkok dan mengambil selimut yang dia biarkan jatuh dan membungkus tubuh basah kuyup Chanyeol dengan selimut itu.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol tidak mampu meneruskan ucapannya, tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan erat. Tatapannya terlalu tajam, tatapan yang membuat Baekhyun dapat merasakan kekalutan Chanyeol dengan jelas.

Baekhyun menyingkirkan bantal yang ada disisi Chanyeol. Tidak membiarkan apapun mengganggu pikirannya, Baekhyun membuka kedua kakinya dan duduk diatas paha Chanyeol yang merapat. Matanya menatap intens wajah tampan Chanyeol, mengabaikan sentakan terkejut yang sempat terlihat.

"Jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku, Yeol." Tangan Baekhyun bergetar, tangan kirinya merangkul leher Chanyeol, menipiskan jarak diantara mereka berdua. Tangan kanannya ada didepan wajah Chanyeol, ingin menyentuh luka lebam diwajah Chanyeol namun ragu. "Siapa yang menyakitimu."

Suara parau Baekhyun semakin membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah, matanya terpejam, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang sejak tadi dia tahan. "Seseorang," Suara Chanyeol separau suara Baekhyun. "Seseorang yang aku percayai lebih dari siapapun."

Baekhyun menunduk, membiarkan air matanya jatuh dan bergabung dengan kelembaban di celana Chanyeol yang basah. "Aku tidak suka kau terluka," Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat, dia mendekat dan menangis di sela leher Chanyeol. Mengabaikan kulit dingin Chanyeol dan bajunya yang basah. Menyembunyikan isak tangisnya disana.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Chanyeol meringis, rasa sakit bukan berasal dari tubuhnya yang habis dihajar habis-habisan. Rasa sakit ini lebih menyakitkan, memerangkap Chanyeol dalam kekalutan yang menakutkan. "Aku takut, Baekhyun." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, menempelkan tubuh mereka tanpa jarak.

"Apa?" Baekhyun menyamankan pelukannya, menempelkan sisi wajahnya disela-sela leher Chanyeol. "Katakan apapun yang menganggumu." Baekhyun mengelus pundak Chanyeol dengan sayang. "Hal yang paling aku takutkan hanya kehilanganmu, Chanyeol. Selama kau disampingku, aku tidak butuh apapun lagi."

Mata Chanyeol memerah, lelah menahan tangis yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak. "Saat aku takut, lelah, dan bingung, peluk aku, dan jangan biarkan aku sendiri."

Baekhyun mengangguk berkali-kali. Melepas pelukannya dan membawa kedua tangannya menyentuh kedua pipi Chanyeol. Baekhyun membungkuk, mencium bibir dingin Chanyeol berkali-kali. "Kau tidak pernah sendiri, tidak akan pernah."

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat, menyentuh leher Baekhyun yang sontak bergidik dan membalas ciuman Baekhyun. Bibirnya menuntut dengan lapar, mengeksploitasi gua hangat Baekhyun yang terasa manis. Chanyeol tidak peduli sudut bibirnya berdenyut sakit karena bibir Baekhyun terlalu manis untuk membuat Chanyeol sadar.

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun."

Dan Baekhyun tenggelam dalam ciuman intens tanpa akhir. Tidak ada lagi malam dingin untuk malam ini. Hembusan angin dan bunyi Guntur yang berdentum hebat diluar sana hanya mengaburkan sedikit teriakan puas Baekhyun diatas sofa dengan tubuh telanjang dan nafas terengah-engah.

Tidak ada lagi malam dingin, karena pergulatan Chanyeol selalu terasa panas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa setenang ini. Suara musik lembut yang terdengar dari radio yang sengaja Baekhyun hidupkan semakin membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman. Kepalanya menyandar di bahu Chanyeol yang fokus mengemudi dengan satu tangan, tangannya yang satu berada dalam genggaman hangat Baekhyun yang tidak ingin Chanyeol lepas.

"Jadi ayahmu menjualmu kepadanya?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar lembut, menenangkan Chanyeol yang membalas dengan anggukan kecil. "Jadi berapa lama kau hidup dibawah intimidasi iblis itu?"

Chanyeol tidak mampu menahan senyumnya. Dia menunduk dan menciumi rambut Baekhyun yang menguarkan wangi strawberry dengan sayang. "Aku sangat menghormatinya, Baekhyun. Karena aku bisa hidup karena pertolongannya."

"Tapi dia sering menyiksamu." Baekhyun melepas sabuk pengaman yang dia gunakan dan memeluk Chanyeol dari samping. Tidak ingin berjauhan sedikitpun dan menikmati Wangi cendana favoritnya.

"Hanya jika aku menolak melakukan perintahnya." Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan mencium tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku bersyukur," Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, membiarkan dagunya menyandar di pundak kiri Chanyeol. "Kalau dia tidak memerintahmu untuk mencariku, kita pasti tidak pernah bertemu." Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut lucu, seolah tidak menyukai pemikirannya sendiri.

"Aku tetap akan menemukanmu, akan terus mencari sosok yang bisa membuatku mendesah puas." Chanyeol tertawa saat Baekhyun mencubit perutnya dengan gemas. Dia menarik Baekhyun semakin dekat dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya dengan cara posesif. "Kau bisa berubah pikiran Baekhyun, aku akan mencari cara untuk memecahkan masalah ini."

"Cara apa? Dengan membuatmu menghilang dari hidupku? Begitu?" Baekhyun mendelik kesal, dia bergerak bangun dan lagi-lagi duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol. Paha Chanyeol adalah tempat duduk paling nyaman dalam kamus Baekhyun. Karena keintiman mereka tidak dipisahkan oleh jarak apapun. Chanyeol tersenyum menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu." Chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun dengan satu tangan, melajukan mobil dengan gerakan santai.

"Jika kematianku yang dia minta," Baekhyun berbisik lirih, tangannya memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat. Kening mereka menyatu, dan memutus pandangan Chanyeol dari jalanan. "Aku ingin menikmati momen terakhir hidupku bersamamu." Baekhyun menjilat sudut bibir Chanyeol. "Hanya bersamamu."

Chanyeol melepas kemudi. Kedua tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan posesif. Bibirnya membuka, membiarkan Baekhyun yang memimpin permainan dan menikmati isapan lidah Baekhyun di dalam sana.

Dia tidak akan pernah sanggup melihat Baekhyun pergi dari hidupnya. Karena kehadiran Baekhyun adalah alasan Chanyeol untuk tetap hidup. Permintaan lelaki itu adalah melihat kematian Baekhyun. Dan tidak ada larangan jika Chanyeol ingin ikut bersama Baekhyun.

"Ahhh~" Chanyeol mengerang puas, matanya terpejam sempurna saat bibir manis Baekhyun menyesap semakin dalam.

Apalagi jika mereka pergi dengan momen semanis ini dalam ingatan Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar-benar rela.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun berbisik lirih untuk terakhir kalinya. Tangannya memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat. Matanya terpejam damai dan menikmati Wangi cendana yang memenuhi Indra penciumannya.

Suara tabrakan keras, dorongan kasar, dan perasaan melayang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan kembali menciumi Chanyeol.

Mengabaikan guncangan hebat dan benturan keras yang memaksa pelukan mereka untuk terlepas. Kaca mobil pecah bersamaan, dan air yang menerobos masuk menenggelamkan mobil mereka berdua ke dasar laut.

Baekhyun suka laut. Dan pergi menyelam bersama Chanyeol ke dasar laut adalah cara yang paling Indah untuk pergi.

 **.**

 _ **-Baekhyun tidak akan pernah menyalahkan siapapun-**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Halooo~ hari ini, 8 maret 2018. Jam 1 lewat 18 menit tengah malam. Dika nggak nyangka bisa nyelesaiin oneshoot ini. 10000++ words. Ini ff kedua dika tentang Chanbaek, dan rasanya bahagia banget bisa buat ini. Dika sayaang banget sama chanbaek, tapi gak tau kenapa rasanya nggak siap kalau mau nulis dengan pair chanbaek.

Ff ini dika buat spesial buat adek-adek gue di 'keluarga chabaek' kita emang baru kenal, tapi emak beneran sayang sama kalian guys. Kalian selalu bahas asupan kalau malam jumat, dan ini asupan emak buat kalian. Kalian harus suka ya, gak boleh protes :')

Buat siapapun yang baca, terima kasih banyak :') jangan lupa review yaa^^ hehehehe :*


End file.
